A.J.M. 9
*60 Round Magazine (with Larger Mag upgrade) *280 Round Magazine (with Max Mag upgrade) Far Cry 4 *9 Rounds *12 Rounds (with Extended Magazine Upgrade) |variants = Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *A.J.M. 9 Far Cry 4 *A.J.M. 9 }} The A.J.M. 9 is a handgun that appears in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry New Dawn. ''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon The '''A.J.M. 9' first appears in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. The weapon shares the stats of the .44 Magnum and the burst-fire function of the F1 in Far Cry 3. It is the first and primary weapon used by Sgt. Rex "Power" Colt. The A.J.M. 9 can be converted into a stealth weapon with increased mobility when equipped with a suppressor and laser sight. It can also receive increased round capacities of 60- and 280-rounds with the Larger Mag and Max Mags attachments, respectively. It deals slightly less damage than the Fazertron, requiring 8 shots to the torso to kill a basic Omega Force Assaulter (compared to 6 shots from the Fazertron). The lower damage per round is balanced out somewhat by the weapon's high rate of fire. However, unlike the game's other upgradeable weapons, there is no damage upgrade for the A.J.M. 9. The A.J.M. 9 also deals more headshot damage than the Fazertron, being able to kill an Omega Force Assaulter with just 2 headshots (compared to 3 headshots from the default Fazertron). Attachments are unlocked by collecting VHS tapes and completing Hostage Rescue and Predator's Path missions. The Blood Dragon model of the A.J.M 9 would later appear as both an easter egg and a usable Rank 4 weapon in Far Cry New Dawn. Gallery AJM9.png|The A.J.M. 9 as it appears in the menu of Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Farcry3blooddragon.jpg|The in-game model of the A.J.M. 9. FC3BD A.J.M. 9 No Attachments.png|First-person view of the A.J.M. 9 FC3BD A.J.M. 9 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the A.J.M. 9. FC3BD A.J.M. 9 Max Attachments.png|First-person view of the A.J.M. 9 with all attachments ''Far Cry 4 The '''A.J.M. 9' returns to Far Cry 4 as a UPlay reward item that can be unlocked from the start for 30 UPlay points, which can easily be attained through completing the game's UPlay achievements. Like the original incarnation, the A.J.M. 9 in Far Cry 4 retains the 3-round burst fire capability of the Blood Dragon version, while the mods have been trimmed down to two: a suppressor, and an extended magazine. However, while the A.J.M. 9 is useful in the early to mid-game and possibly a better choice than the 6P9 for stealth, by the late-game, the pistol is outclassed by other weapons such as the A99. ''Far Cry New Dawn The '''A.J.M 9 makes a comeback in Far Cry New Dawn. where it is a Rank 3 weapon. It has a telescope screwed on top of it, with the barrel held together by a wristwatch strap. There also appears to be elastic bands on the stock, holding it together. Gallery AJM9 Shop.jpg|The A.J.M. 9 as it appears in the shop menu of Far Cry 4 FC4 A.J.M. 9 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the A.J.M. 9. FC4 A.J.M. 9 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the A.J.M. 9. 04-ajm9_opt.png|Full view Trivia *The name of the A.J.M. 9 refers to the 1987 science-fiction film RoboCop, bearing the initials of the Detroit police officer and titular cyborg character, Alex J. Murphy. The weapon is also modeled after the Auto 9, RoboCop's modified Beretta 93R.2018 June 12, . Retrieved 2018 June 21. **Likewise, the "DPD" referenced in the description stands for Detroit Police Department, and the use of the word "creep" is from the line used in the movie where Murphy says, "Your move, creep." to a criminal after dispatching his partner.2015 February 12, YouTube: Movieclips - RoboCop (3/11) Movie CLIP - Your Move, Creep (1987) HD. Retrieved 2018 June 21. *The weapon's ammo capacity is 9, which increases to 12 with the extended magazine attachment. However, this is inaccurate to the real-world Beretta 93R's standard magazine, which holds 15 rounds by default, with extended magazines increasing the size to 17 or 20, depending on the magazine used. *The other weapon to reference RoboCop in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon is the Kobracon. *Due to a bug in Far Cry 4, the A.J.M. 9 can not be used while playing offline. References Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Weapons